Sonny With a Chance of Leaving
by Sarahsota
Summary: What will happen when Sonny is told she is getting kicked out of So Random because of Mr. Condors daughter Dakota? Chad and Sonny set out to bribe the girl, but will Sonny and Chad's feelings get in the way? CHANNY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well I hope you enjoy my story! It's my first fan fic so please tell me how to make it better and if you want me to post more chapters!**

**~Sarahsota**

**Sonny with a Chance of Leaving**

**Chapter 1**

'SMACK!'

Sonny and Chad had been looking down at their Cell Phones when they bumped into each other.

"Munroe, watch where your going." Chad said acidly, gaining balance.

"Cooper, sorry." Sonny said trying to sound rude. Chad noticed that the skin by her eyes were read and puffy, her fingers were holding her temple as if she was filled with stress.

_Oh no! What's wrong with Sonny, hey she could be a pain, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let someone he cares about be in pain! Whoa, wait a minute...I don't care about Sonny!_

"Sonny, what's...wrong?" he asked carefully, what she did next was not expected by either parties. She put her arms around his heck and started hugging him and cried into his shoulder, staining his Ralph Lauren Leather Jacket.

_I'm holding on to Sonny Monroe! Wait...CDC gives hugs to girls every day! I don't care at all...ah what the heck okay I love this! No I don't...nope, I don't all I care about is this jacket...yep that's all..._

Chad didn't want to pull away, but he needed to find out what could cause her such pain! He gently pulled away. Sonny, being as stubborn as she was, just looked away at a poster about the movie "Camp Hip Hop".

"What's wrong?" He asked for the second time tonight.

_Chad is probably just acting sweet. He'll just laugh at me...OMG I JUST HUGGED CHAD DYLAN! Ah, who cares my life is over anyways._

Sonny stared into Chad's bright, sparkling, blue eyes and decided she could trust him, it was people who might be listening in that bugged her so she took his wrist and pulled him into nearby closet. There was defiantly not enough room for the both of them, but they made it work, by being pretty much sandwiched together. Now, normally, this would have made Sonny ecstatic (as much as she tried to deny it) but her recent news made her about the saddest person in the world.

_I can hear you. I do not like Chad!_

_Hey this is my story!_

_Stupid, fancy underline!_

Chad, on the other hand, was not in a sad state and, well...

_Her hand is still holding my wrist!_

_her leg is brushed up against my leg_

_I can feel her body heat_

_Damn is she ever cute! WAIT..I am sounding like a complete and total nerd! No one cares about Sonny, not at all! Her stupid cuteness is nothing!_

"I...I...have...well....need" Sonny stammered between sobs.

_At this rate were not getting anywhere! _Chad thought.

"Breath my Sonn...I mean breath Sonny." He said, almost blowing his cover. Chad started to bewilder Sonny with his eyes, She let in a few unsteady breathes, so Chad sat Sonny down on a large crate that was behind him. He sat down as well beside her, his hand on her.

"Begin." He instructed. She let in a low, ragged breath.

"I have to leave so random!" She cried.

"Finally decided to leave chuckle city huh? Come to bag Chad Dylan Cooper for a spot? II could make things happen for you Sonny, but are you good enough?" Sonny looked at him with fiery eyes.

_Why was he so insensitive? He makes it so hard to lik...woah hold up there Sonny telling fiction in a though is not good!_

"No you idiotic jerk!" she spat at him, " I am leaving because Mr. Condor's evil daughter Dakota said she preferred Mandy on the show and said I was going no where! So I'm out and she's in. And, well Mr. Condor is just putty in her hands."

Chad stood up, attempting to pace, but there was no room to.

"**MANDY RETIRED**" He yelled, mad and confused.

"She said she'd come back in a heartbeat for a raise in pay." Sonny felt better that she got to tell someone, but only a little. Chad looked away, thinking deeply. He looked back at Sonny with a new look on his face. A look that made Sonny feel like everything was gone, the only thing left was peace, happiness, and Ch...

_Don't you dare say it!_

Cha

_No!_

CHAD!! Now quit interrupting my story.

Anyways, peace, happiness, and Chad.

"Dakota got you out of So Random! right?" He asked.

"Are you an idiot? That's what I just said!" She exclaimed.

_"_Then, sucking up to her could always, well, get you back in? Right?" Chad smiled. Sonny was overwhelmed! She took a quick step into Chad and kissed his cheek. She also gave him a quick hug. He just smiled, keeping his cool.

_It was this strange tingling sensation the spot on my cheek where her lips touched._

_Sonny Monroe kissed my cheek!_

_Sonny Monroe kissed my cheek!_

_Sonny Monroe kissed my cheek!_

_Sonny Monroe kissed my cheek!_

_Sonny Monroe kissed my cheek!_

_I was way over hiding that I loved her. I was no longer in denial. I would allow my thoughts to be of her, but that doesn't mean I'd tell her about it, well for now anyways._

**Please click this review button, it needs to smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well I hope you enjoy my story! It's my first fan fic so please tell me how to make it better and if you want me to post more chapters! So sorry for the shortness, trust my there gonna get longer!**

**~Sarahsota**

Sonny With a Chance of Leaving

Chapter 2

"Hello?" asked a snobbish voice through the cell phone.

"Hey there Dakota! I missed you girl!" Sonny said in fake excitement.

"Sonny?" she asked impatiently. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yep! Just wondering how my best friends doing!" She exclaimed.

_Wow she really could act! Well, not as good as CDC, but she could make hearts flutter Especially mine...!_

Chad let out a cough, still not expecting his thoughts. Sonny eyes narrowed at him, knowing he had blown his cover.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper there?" the fan girl asked, suddenly euphoric.

"Um, yes." She answered, Chad was sitting on her orange coach in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Dakota screamed. Sonny put the phone away from her ear since it was deafening, Chad heard.

_Ah, my Chad-sonic hearing._

"Put him on." Dakota demanded after finishing her screaming fest. Sonny smiled devilishly.

"Of course I'll put him on!" She declared. Chad looked horrified as Sonny walked towards him with the phone. He looked towards the door, considering tuck and roll like he did to get away from Sonny the night she and him had a "Fake Date"

_The night I got to cuddle with Sonny!_

The next thing Chad knew there was that cow patterned, tacky cell phone in front of his face, the speaker button was lighted up.

"Hey Dakota." He said smoothly and flirtatiously.

_Listen to that voice, so attracting...WAIT not at all actually... nope just a jerk-face who is unbelievably hot! _Sonny thought.

"Hi Chad are we speaking alone?" The twelve year old asked hopeful, "Or is is boring Sonny listening." Sonny reached out her hands in a strangling motion by the phone. He had to hold in laughter.

"Nope just me, babe." he lied. Sonny playfully punched Chad on the shoulder and moulted 'Your coming on too strong!' Chad smiled. He knew how to talk to woman, even if it was just a pre-teen brat.

"Leave it to the pro." he whispered to Sonny.

"Really, Chad, really?" Came Dakota's voice, mimicking Chad's saying.

"I know you and Sonblock are trying to bribe me to get her back onto the show." Sonny bit her lower lip in frustration. It was quite and awkward, Chad looked at Sonny as if asking her what to say.

"It's okay, it was all part of my plan, plus I've ALWAYS wanted Chad as a close friend, and Sonny as faithful servant. Do this for a week and I'll tell daddy that you should continue on So Random!"

"Yeah." Chad said absentmindedly.

_damn, damn, damn! _Sonny thought.

"Your week starts tomorrow, come to the house WITH Chad at 4:00 - 8:00 every day you have to work, now on your free weekends, well that is when you must hang out with moi!" the brat cooed.

"'Kay"

"Until then, I'm watching you Sonny Munroe." This made Sonny jump, moving closer to Chad. He looked down at her, she blushed. Chad leaned in, about two millimetres away from her face, as if to warn her to move if she wanted to. He just about swooped down to kiss her when he noticed no rejection when;

"Are you there." cackled out of the phone. Sonny quickly turned away.

"Yeah. we're here. I get what you say. NOW we really have to go!" Chad said coolly.

"Now, now no need to get angry!" she chuckled, "See you late heartthrob." The phone clicked off. Sonny looked away from Chad and shiffed away from him on the couch, "We have a long week ahead of us." she said.

"Yeah, look what you got me into." Chad said, half comically and half rudely.

**Come on guys, you know I need to put the fluffy Channy moments in there! Anyways if you have any idea's about funny things Dakota could do to Sonny and Chad just mention them!**

**Please click the review button and make this author smile :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously LOVE everyone who reviewed! I even liked the constructive criticism thank you:**

**Justanotherstorywriter~~ I know this chapter i'm trying to put Chad more in character (ooc means out of character) And yeah I noticed I need 2 check the spelling a little more ;)**

**Mouse**

**Dancegirl232~~LOL good idea! I may use that thanks so much!**

**Magicheart**

**sbq904~~Thanks so much for complimenting me! Yes, the second chapter was sort of just telling you what will be happening in the next one...THIS ONE IS GONN BE SO MUCH BETTER**

**Theegirl__9~~Yes! That's what I was planning to do (the kissing Dakota thing) thanks for the idea though!**

**Thanks so much I almost cried when I signed onto msn and got all those emails! A****nyways this chapter is pretty long so sorry!**

Sonny With a Chance of Leaving

Chapter 3

The plan was set. Sonny and Chad got off rehearsal at 3:30, so she would meet up with Chad an carpool to the Condor Mansion. Friday Sonny and her cast performed, and Mackenzie Falls would film, so that was there day free of Dakota. Sonny fidgeted with the itchy lace black ribbon holding her hair up. In this sketch Sonny played a Goth who was surrounded by preppy kids. (**A/N sorry I know so corny)**

So, like what's up Jen?" Tawni's cheerleading character asked.

"Nothing, just despair and sadness." Sonny put her hands on her hips, which were covered by a HUGE dark red shiny belt.

"But, Jen, this is a pep rally! No one can be sad at a pep rally!" Nico's character said, and the three other clapped and danced.

"Pep rally are for daffodil's." All four cheerleader gasped dramatically.

"We are not daffodil's are we guys?" Tawni asked her gang.

"No!" they screamed and they all began to dance and cheer, except the Goth.

"CUT!" Marshall called before they could finish the skit, "I don't think this skit is that funny. Sonny, try to think of a new one, were out of time anyways."

"But Marshall I'm to busy to come up with one! Do you know how long it took to put this costume on?" Sonny said, using her hands to gesture to her body and face.

"Sorry Sonny, just think of the kids!" he sang the last part and walked away.

_Great, another thing to add to my to-do list._

_"_Good! I hated this sketch, you looked so much better then me, although you look so boring in all black." She explained then walked away.

"Hey I'm wearing red too!" Sonny called after her, Tawni just ignored her and out on the new cherry lip gloss she got from the "Body Shop".

"Nice acting Sonny I seriously though you were depressed!" Nico congratulated Sonny by giving her a pat on the back, "Woah that materials so weird!"

"No its So Random!" Sonny said making a lame joke. Nico just smiled and walked towards the prop house. (**A/N I know its sounds a bit like it but this is not a Sonico story!)**

_Little does Nico know but I am depressed about having to be with Dakota all week. OH NO! What time is it?_

Sonny looked down at her watch, 3:40! I guess rehearsal ran a bit over time. And it took about half and hour to get to Condor Mansion! Sonny ran down the hall, grabbing her purse quickly. She was right in front of the parking lot when she saw Chad looking impatient.

"Are you insane?! We are going to be late!" Chad said to Sonny. Chad then noticed what she was wearing.

_She was wearing black eye liner with lots of mascara on the top lashes and the bottom lashes of her eyes. She black fishnet stockings and a shiny black skirt with a slit at the side. The same shiny black material was on the shirt, but it was only on the front part, the sleeves and back was more fishnet like the stockings. To finish the look off there was a little black cuff on her arm. WOW! How…_

"Are we going to leave or are you going to keep staring at me?" Sonny said smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just wondering why the hell I'd let a Goth be seen with me let a long occupy my convertible." Chad scoffed, but Sonny was to stuborn to let this bug her.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Hippopotamus!"

"What are you doing? Chad asked astonished. There was no way you can mess up the game.

"Annoying you."

"Mission accomplished. Now can I focus on the road? This is a busy intersection and I prefer my face not to be damaged." Sonny just rolled her eyes, but stopped talking. Chad out his arm around the back of Sonny's seat, it was an instant reaction. Sonny blushed a little.

"Both hands on the wheel!" She pretended to be worried. Chad noticed where he had put his arm.

"Sorry, normally there are hot girls in this seat so its sort of an instant reaction." That comment bit and Sonny, that was sort of calling her unattractive!

"Well sorry you couldn't be with them." She said looking out the window.

"Aw, come on Sonny you know I didn't mean that!" he said, it…almost sounded...like…he cared!

"Yeah sure." she rolled her yes and looked up the street. There was Condor Mansion.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Dakota said she would be expecting you, and to send you upstairs to her bedroom immediately." The caretaker said with a smile on her face. Chad and Sonny walked up the wide stairs of the mansion. They knocked on a pink door.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" A voice asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and Sonny Munroe." Chad said.

"Whatever just get in here!" the little girl demanded. They walked into the room to see something the size of an living room! There was a balcony out front, a bathroom around the corner, and the little girl was found, laying on her bed listening to an Ipod. He quickly stood up and her dark brown hair shook a little. It was recently permed, Sonny could tell.

"Looks like your 5 minutes late." She said, looking at her watch. Chad gave Sonny a bad look, "What happened to you? Did all the sun come out of your life." She giggled pointing at Sonny, referring to her clothing.

"I was doing a sketch and didn't have time to change." Sonny said blandly. Dakota just smiled.

"Well that just won't do!" She exclaimed, "We are going to play dress up, Sonny, I have clothes my cousin in New York sends me, but they are to big. I will choose an outfit and you will change into it, then Chad and I will do your make-up."

"Woah, woah, woah, Chad Dylan Coopers doesn't do make-up."

"Fine, then Chad Dylan Cooper can do hair." She smiled.

"Chad Dylan…" Chad began but was cut off.

"Chad Dylan Copper does whatever I say if Sonny wants to stay on So Random!, unless, maybe Chad will let her go." Sonny looked pleadingly at Chad, but also curiously.

_Would he really do this so I can stay on So Random!? The show he hates?_

"Fine." Chad grumbled. Dakota opened her large closet and grabbed a big duffel back and began pulling out clothing. She grabbed a yellow skirt, and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with a little butterfly design on it.

"There." She sad, handing it to Sonny and gesturing towards the bathroom to go change.

"Don't you think it's a little…bright?" She asked in disgust.

"To bright for Sonny's Sunny personality? I think not. What about you Chad?"

"I think its…nice…" He said. Sonny gave him a death stair. She quickly ran into the bathroom. She ran out quickly because she heard Dakota screaming at Chad;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BERAID!" She walked out, she had washed the make-up off her face, but didn't get to put any cover up on and felt a little embarrassed because she had sort of pasty skin.

"Ah, beauty Sonny, pure beauty." Dakota said, when really, she looked like a kid in teenage form. Chad couldn't help but look at her long tanned legs. He quickly looked away not wanting to get caught.

_Hey I did not check out her legs!_

**I saw you Chad.**

_No!_

**Yes! Now go away I have to finish this chapter I have people waiting.**

_Stupid author._

**Hey, I could make your hair turn green if I wanted.**

_I love your writing, pure beauty._

**That's what I thought.**

Anyways, Sonny went and sat in front of a mirror in Dakota's room, where Dakota had led her. She began putting stuff on Sonny's face and Chad had no idea what to do.

"Chad, brush her hair! Woah you much more smarter in Mackenzie falls." Chad grumbled something unintelligible and began brushing Sonny's hair. Chad felt something weird in his stomach when he started brushing her hair. Sonny felt his hands stocking her scalp with each brush, and it made Sonny shiver. Sonny saw Chad smirk when he felt her shiver.

"Get used to the coldness of the make-up Sonny! Gosh!" After about 20 minutes, Dakota declared that they were done.

"Now, your not supermodel material, but we can't fix that. You look pretty okay Sonny." Dakota announced. Sonny didn't know whether to be offended or complimented.

"So what do we have to do now?" Chad asked, holding his arm since it was tried from brushing Sonny's hair.

"You two have the PLEASURE of coming to watch High School Musical with me at the theatres." Dakota smiled.

_Oh god. THAT movie with Zac Enron I HATE Zac Enron and that movie!_ Chad thought

_That stupid predictable kids movie! Aw here goes an hour of my life._ Sonny thought.

"Fine." They said at the same time. Dakota grabbed her purse and ran down stares.

"Daddy will be home soon, Marietta tell him I am at the movies with Sonny and Chad!" She yelled to the kitchen.

"Okay Miss. Dakota." She came out with a smile. When Dakota turned away, she looked warningly at Sonny, "Good luck." she moulted.

They walked in to the Galaxy Theatre and walked up to the ticket line.

"Dakota, now isn't High School Musical a little young for you?" Sonny asked, hoping to get out of this movie and at least find one a little more mature.

"Yes, but a bunch of kids from my school went to watch and make fun of it, and didn't invite me! So I wanted to show them I was friends with Sonny Monroe!" she exclaimed.

"Then why am I here?" Chad asked.

"Well, most of them aren't allowed to watch Mackenzie Falls, so you here for my entertainment." She said with a wink. Chad seriously thought he could taste puke in his mouth. Sonny was forced to get all the popcorn and tickets with Dakota's money. She was also forced to attempt to carry it around, which was sort of hard so Chad, having one of his occasional moments, took some of the popcorn and pop to help her carry it. They sat Sonny was beside Chad originally, and Dakota and Chad were on either side, until Dakota said.

"Hey I want to be in the middle!" So Sonny moved away from Chad and Dakota sat in the middle. A big group of 12 year olds looked towards us, and Dakota whispered

"That's them!" So through out the whole movie Dakota pretended like she was having the time of her life with Chad and Sonny, even though they were half asleep from the movie. The movie somewhat reminded Chad about Sonny and him. 

_We live in to different worlds, I the popular ah-mazing actor, her, the Chuckle City actress. Our cast mates don't want us together, that's for sure, but would this end in us all singing "Were all in this Together?" I think not, it only happens in Disney movies. And just like what happened the other day, all Zac Enron got was a kiss on the cheek. Stupid Zac Enron._

They left, the group of twelve year olds had just stared in envy at three all night. Chad dropped Dakota off at her house, and they continued towards Sonny's apartment.

"What a stupid movie." Chad said.

"I know! The only good thing was hot Zac Enron." Sonny laughed. Chad clutched the steering wheel.

"Zac Enron is a dweeb." Chad said through clenched teeth. Sonny laughed again.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper jealous of Zac Efron's success? Hairspray, guest starring on shows, High School Musical movies… and Chad has done what? Played on Mackenzie Falls, and played in his own movie."

"I have also directed!" Chad exclaimed, hurt by Sonny's words, "And you have only played in a few episodes of So Random!"

"So, my career had just started." Sonny answered.

"Yeah, but its not going anywhere." Chad said. Sonny's mouth just popped into an O, "Bye, your at your house."

"Thanks for the drive." She said rolling her eyes and shutting the door.

_Why did I say the she's mad at me now! Ah, whatever. Her fault for saying she likes Zac Enron._

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, climbing out of his car, she turned around, "um, sorry, goodnight." He said sort of flabbergasted.

"Goodnight Chad." She said running inside her house, the yellow skirt flopping as she ran.

**Long Chapter huh? Review please!!!!!!! Sorry there wasn't much fluff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey well here's Chapter 4! I don't know if you have noticed, but I usually put up a new chapter in the morning. It's the way I am because I get awesome idea's at night; so I write some of it down then I type it up in the morning! Anyways, 2 new reviews! See I am excited for 2, so imagine what clicking that review button could do! Give me a heart attack! Anyways shot out to:**

**xoxjojoxox**

**Ellie419**

**I have one question I'd like to be answered from you guys; What do you think of the Television show "The Latest Buzz" I have an amazing story idea for it and once I finish this fan fiction I may start that one! But I noticed there aren't many fans on here... Anyways enjoy! Sorry for mistakes I suck at editing. I've been forgetting disclaimers so…**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Mommy do I own Sonny With a Chance?**

**No.**

**Mommy what about Wendy's?**

**No dear.**

**Mommy do I own Sterling Night?**

**Why do you want to own silver?**

**Never mind them…**

**I OWN NOTHING**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny With a Chance of Leaving

Chapter 4

"Back so soon?" Marietta asked, as if Sonny and Chad were insane.

"Well Dakota has something we REALLY need , but she's making it pretty hard to get it." Chad said, Sonny just nodded and smiled at the bubble caretaker.

"Miss. Dakota had a after school obligation this afternoon. I believe she has forgotten to enlighten you upon the subject." She said super formally.

"Until what time?" Chad demanded excitedly.

"4:30." She answered, as if used to the tone he had given her.

"Yes! Come on Sonny. We'll be back soon catacha later!" Chad exclaimed he ran out the door and sat in his convertible.

"Where are we going Cooper? Sonny asked, doing up her seat belt.**(A/N that's right kids even famous people do up there seat belts to stay SAFE! lol) **

"The Chadsters stomach says a fast food restaurant." He answered suavely. So with that they drove to Wendy's.

"Can you order me a 'Bacon Mushroom Melt' and a ice cream sundae, Chad?" Sonny questioned.

"I didn't realize I was paying for you, I only pay for dat…" Sonny cut him off.

"I'm going to pay with my own money, I'm not that needy." Sonny snapped.

"No, we will just confuse the workers. Let me pay." Chad suggested, pulling out a Gold Credit Card. Sonny rolled her eyes and they got there food. Chad decided to go sit in the park since it was so nice out. They parked in a spot that was over looking they playground and began to eat there delectable food. Many young kids were playing, parents watching from a bench. All of the sudden a big blue rubber ball came flying into the car and spilled Chad's coke all over his lap.

"DAMN!" he screeched. A little boy ran up to them. He looked about 6 and had sandy blonde hair.

"Sorry sir, but can I have my ba'' back p'ese?" The child couldn't pronounce his L's, but that just made him sound even more innocent.

"Of course…" Sonny began, but Chad decided to cut in himself.

"Listen here you little…" Sonny put her hands on his shoulder, and made him look at her.

_Please don't yell Chad! PLEASE!_

"Here you go." Chad said, almost monotone, and handed him the ball.

"Thank you sir!" The little boy exclaimed and hugged his arm. Chad was sort of shocked and just waited for the kid to stop hugging. He ran back with his friends and Sonny started laughing.

"What's so funny about a kid giving me a hug?" He demanded curious. Sonny kept laughing and then just pointed at the Coca-cola stain on his lap.

"Sonny! These are Marc Jacobs 500$ pants!" Chad asserted whiningly. Sonny just snorted.

_Did Munroe just __snort __at me?_

"You think this is just SO funny don't you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah look at you!" She said in-between hysterical laughs. Chad put on a smug smile, grabbed his coca-cola cup, and poured the remains on Sonny's lap.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sonny screamed/laughed. She reached down and grabbed her mostly melted sundae.

"Oh no you don't!" Chad said leaning up against his door, trying to open it. Once her did open it, Chad fell backwards onto the grass, Sonny sat on the edge of Chad's seat and pointed and laughed even harder.

_Man, does she ever laugh! There is something seriously wrong in Chuckle City._

Chad grabbed Sonny leg and forced her to the ground. He pinned her and forced the sundae out of her hands. He poured the what was left on Sonny shirt. Chad smiled victoriously, so Sonny decided to pull him down on top of her to get ice cream on him. They laughed, and Chad grabbed a stray hair on Sonny's face and pulled it aside. She sort of giggled but tried to stop. He leaned down and almost kissed her, when Sonny noticed four sets of feet in front of them.

"Um." She said sort of breathlessly. Chad rolled onto the grass, away from Sonny and sat up to see a couple in about there 20's looking down at them.

"See Bob, we used to be like that! What happened to our passion?" She said walking away. The man look down at Chad.

"Trust me, this fun will go away." He winked and then ran after his girlfriend. It was silent until Sonny said laughing,

"We are such a mess!"

"I'm all sticky." Chad said mad, but the thing was, he was more mad that fate wouldn't let him kiss Sonny, he rarely had these moments did they always have to be interrupted?

_Why?! So close I hate that Bob guy and his girlfriend. Hate Them!_

"Whatever Chad." Sonny giggled. She looked down at her watch. They had lost track of time yet again! It was 4:30, the time Dakota was supposedly back from her after school activity.

"Chad its 4:30!" Chad quickly jumped into the car, Sonny doing the same. They drove back onto the road.

"Chad the speed limits sixty." Sonny reported looking at the speedometer.

"And?" Chad asked. Sonny shook her head in disbelief.

"Your going eighty!" Sonny exclaimed.

"So?" He spat at Sonny. Sonny was just overly mad.

"So maybe if you could take a couple of seconds to say more then one or two words we could work out things!" Sonny attacked. Chad was about to ask 'What things?' when the sound of a police car come from behind them.

"Frig!" Sonny snapped. Chad pulled over to the edge of the road. The lady walked up to there car, at first, she looked scary, but when she took her glasses off she looked…nice!

"Licence and Registration." She demanded. Chad swiftly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and something out of the dashboard.

"Here you go. Is something wrong officer?" Chad asked formally.

"I don't know, do you think going over the speed limit by 20 mph?" She asked sternly.

"I am so sorry, I was a little distracted from a scene I am filming on Mackenzie Falls."

_Good job, get myself out of another ticket!_

"Well that doesn't excuse you from paying your ticket." She handed him a yellow peace of paper.

"But don't you know who I am?" He asked astonished. He tapped the autographed head shot he had handed her when he handed in the licence.

"Yes, your Chad Dylan Cooper. You play Mackenzie on Mackenzie falls. My daughter and I watch it ALL of the time. You are an actor who think he can get everything by saying his name. Have a nice day Mr. Cooper." The officer walked back towards the cruiser.

_CDC never gets tickets! Stupid police officer._

"Stupid officer." They drove back to Condor mansion. Once they got to the door they heard yelling.

"SO YOU LET THEM LEAVE! MARIETTA HOW COULD YOU?" Dakota screamed . Chad opened the door like he owned the place.

"Hey you guys finally decided to show up." She said with a smile. Until she smelt the air, "Ew! Is that soda pop and ice cream? Gross! Can I ever count on you guys to come dressed properly!" Dakota led them upstairs, "Marietta! Come as well." They got to her room and she began pulling out clothes again from the same bag Sonny wore the preppy clothes yesterday. Dakota grabbed a robe, looked at it, then got an idea.

"I know! Let's have a spa day! Marietta, do you remember Mrs. Davis? She said she'd book me in anytime! Make I happen." Marietta quickly ran down stairs.

"How are we going to get to the spa like this?" Chad asked gesturing up and down his body.

_Smoothly, Chad, WOW I DID NOT THINK THAT!_

"What?" he asked looking at Sonny.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Sonny just shared and awkward glance with Chad when Dakota clicked a button on a wall, sort of like buzzers on apartments.

"Susan, come to my bedroom immediately with one of daddy's robes." Dakota demanded into the speaker.

_There's something going on between those two…and I'm going to find out!_ Thought Dakota.

**WOAH! Wait a minute there you can't think openly Dakota!**

_Why?_

**Because I said so.**

_But…_

**Go away the chapters getting to long.**

_Why are authors so pushy?_

**What?**

_I'm going…I'm going._

A maid ran into the room holding a bright white robe, a little too big for Chad, but he'd manage. Chad went into the washroom to change, and Dakota handed Sonny and robe as well, although this robe was hot pink. She ran into Dakota's closet to change. Chad and Sonny walked out. Sonny looked pretty young in her pink robe, but Chad looked manly.

_Even though those arms are too long…he looks hot! Okay, so I said he looks hot that doesn't mean anything. _

They handed there clothes to Susan. Susan ran to go wash them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped into the room where they would get there massage. Dakota wasn't staying long though, she wanted to go get a spray tan so she was just leaving Chad and Sonny in there getting a massage, even though Chad was very translucent he wasn't aloud to tan due to his contract, and Sonny was already tanned. Three beautiful ladies walked into the room. The one had dark chiselled features with silky black hair. The other had lightly tanned skin with a blonde bob, the third one, wasn't that pretty at all, she had firm looking hands and pinched skin, like her wrinkles were forced to boot. She was sent to massage Dakota.

"Hello, my name is Maria." The black haired one said.

"And I'm Angelica." The blonde said smoothly.

"I am Karen." The pinched skin one

"First, we will work on the back of you head, when we hit a certain spot, you will feel all the stress leave you." Maria started massaging the back of Sonny's head

_Look at Chad and that Blondie. He looks like he is in heaven! No fair she probably went through plastic surgery! Now there going to get married… _Maria hit the spot and all stress had left. _Ah, I just love massages, I love everyone, there so…nice._

"You've got it." I said to Maria. There was a giggle over at Chad's table;

_"_Wow I really can't find your pressure point!" She was digging in hard everywhere on the back of his hand.

_Come on hurry up find it! Sonny already had hers! I don't care how beautiful you are my Sonny is relaxed now make me relaxed._ Angelica found the spot and stuck her fingers into it. _Oh wow. That feels so good! Sonny wanted to talk about something… I should ask her in a non-hostile way what it was._

"I'm out of here I need my spray tan! See you later guys." Dakota stomped out, obviously not liking her. The two girls started rubbing there backs.

_"_Sonny, what things did you want to talk about earlier?" Chad asked. The stress returned to Sonny.

_OMG I didn't mean to get so overwhelmed! I should never had said that._

"Um, its really doesn't matter." Sonny said worriedly.

"It's okay spit it out." Chad said reassuringly. Chad didn't know if he was acting like this because he was stress free, or if because he was having a nice moment.

"Um, maybe…in private… MAYBE." The two ladies took that as a hint.

"We will be back in a moment." They said walking out the door.

"Well, we are in private now." Chad suggested. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Um, well…you know. How we almost kiss, then we don't and we don't even discuss it afterwards. Like what is that! Were not even going out!" Sonny exclaimed. This took Chad as a surprise.

_She likes me I can tell! Ha! I knew it!_

"Well," Chad said, sitting up on the massage table, holding onto the collar of his t-shirt with a finger, "Did you want to go out?" Sonny looked up at him in awe. Chad couldn't believe he said that. He pretended to act cool and came to sit beside Sonny. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back, but knew they couldn't take it to fair because the massage lady's would be back soon. Sonny pulled away.

"Yes, I do want to go out. With you. I think." Chad looked hurt.

"You think?"

"Well I'm just a little confused! I thought we sort of hated each other and were some what friends at the same time!" She exploded.

"I wouldn't kiss someone I hated." he said quietly.

"Well, neither would I so I will go out with you." They smiled at each other and got back on to their separate tables for the rest of the massage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad pulled up in Sonny's driveway, gave her a kiss and let her out. She waved smiling, and he pulled away. She walked inside and told her mother about Chad.

"I thought you hated him." Connie questioned.

"So did I, but I guess it was just our way of flirting." Sonny giggled.

"Are you going to be able to handle the media?" Connie asked worried.

"Or course mom! Well I'm tried, I've got to go to bed." Sonny ran up to her room, but what she really did was Call Lucy and Tawni to tell them she was now dating Chad Dylan Cooper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was feeling like Disney not letting them get together, so I did! Don't worry its not the end yet, there has only been two days of having to be with Dakota! Anyways Click the review button and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! Sorry of longness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the repeat reviewers like Dancegirl232 and Ellie 419! With the amount of hits I have I'm surprised I don't have more reviews! But its all good anyways the last chapter got you super excited didn't it? Because I decided to stop acting like Disney and let them kiss! Now what will Dakota have to say about this? Remember the question from last chapter? What do you people think of "The Latest Buzz"?? Need to know! Slight spoilers from many different episodes.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mommy, what about Demi Lavota do I own her?**

**No,**

**Mommy, what about Sonny With a Chance?**

**Didn't you ask me that yesterday?**

**Mommy, things could have changed.**

**I OWN NOTHING ****L**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tawni said she would pass around the news of Chad and Sonny, but the media had beet her to the punch. Tween weekly had pictures from the park where they got ice cream and coca-cola all over each other. Sonny, was a little mad at first, but then she just ignored it. Everyone now was trying to get a 'Channy' picture, they were in high demand. Surprisingly, her cast was pretty much okay with them dating. Nico even said,

"Well, I knew it would happen sooner our later, I just thought you would be to stubborn to actually go out with each other." Sonny laughed. Rehearsal was in ten minutes so Sonny was trying to find her outfit for the new slumber party sketch, and she needed the silk pyjama's. Chad walked in like he owned the place.

"Hey Munroe. What's it like being Channy?" he laughed. Sonny rolled her eyes, but laughed as well.

"Yeah, a Channy picture is in high demand!" she giggled. Chad looked at her all serious for a minute.

"Sonny I need to tell you something." he began.

_Come on Chad as hard as it is you can say it! CDC does not get scared! He arises to the challenge! I WILL ARISE I TELL YOU!_

"Okay." Sonny said sitting close to him on the coach. She looked up at him intently. Chad began to speak, but he felt Sonny's lips on his. He moved into the kiss, a little surprised Sonny would act so spontaneously. They continued for at least a minute, but Sonny pulled away.

"Sorry, happy I can do that whenever now." She giggled. Chad scratched the back of his head.

"That's fine, but I need to tell you this!." Sonny began listening again.

"Okay, but I only have five minutes." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways I wanted to tell you that I'm trying. I'm trying really hard to treat you the way your supposed to be treated. I'm going to really suck as a boyfriend because I'm a natural jerk, and you just so…not! Anyways please don't get angry if I slip I am really trying to be sensitive! I don't know what it is about you that makes me care to act nice…" Chad explained. Sonny looked touched.

"For me? That's so touching! No need to worry though, I liked another jerk before too." Chad hand balled up into a fist.

"WHO!?" He asked angrily.

"James…remember?" she giggled. Chad's hand got out of a clenched ball.

"Oh…yeah…but I won't treat you like that. Plus I'd never fall for Blondie." He laughed. Whoops, his sensitive thing wasn't working out so far.

_Yes it is!_

**You just made fun of one of Sonny's friends, not so sensitive.**

Hey she'll be happy to know I'm not falling for any other girl anytime soon.

**She won't be happy.**

_Really then?_

Sonny looked a little apprehensive, "Chad, she's my friend you know… sensitivity thing means nice to my friends doesn't it?"

**HA I told you so!**

_Whatever, this sensitivity junk doesn't mean I have to be sensitive to you._

**Really, Chad, really?**

_OMG you did not just steal my line!_

**I think I did.**

Back to the story now, "Sorry Sonny, I already slipped up, but this sensitivity thing doesn't ALWAYS apply to certain people like Blondie. You've got rehearsal."

"Okay, well bye Chad." She stood up and leant down to kiss him. It was only quick but, Sonny looked a little annoyed.

"What?" Chad asked, suddenly worried.

"Just, I have kissed you three times right? But that feelings still in the pit of my stomach." Chad laughed. Sonny grabbed the silk pyjama's and ran into the change room, and came out like 20 seconds later.

"Woah your fast!" Chad commented. Sonny laughed, waved and ran out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled back into Mr. Condors driveway. Another day of Dakota duty. Chad and Sonny walked up to the door hand in hand. Marietta just yelled, "She's upstairs." and so upstairs they went. Dakota was sitting on her bed, on her laptop.

"Hello traitors." She said. Not even looking up from her lap top.

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"Date without telling me! That is totally mean." She sulked

_Yeah and blackmailing me isn't? _Sonny thought.

"Well we didn't really get a chance to…" Chad said lying.

"You had all yesterday afternoon, not that hard to do!" It was quit, so Sonny let go of Chad's hand, reluctantly, "Come here." She said to the both of them. They sat up on the bed, Sonny crossed her legs, Chad sat a little to close to her, since they were in front of a twelve year old. Sonny tried to pull away, but Chad put his arm around her waist to make her stand.

"Oh come on! I'm twelve Sonny I've seen a lot of PDA so I don't really car okay?" Dakota snapped. Dakota handed them her laptop. The url at the top of the page was **(A/N not a real website…as far as I know.) **and it was set up as a blog to say what Chad is doing. There was interviews, new Mackenzie falls episodes, but at the top of this page, there was a picture of a smiling Sonny. But there was a red circle and line through her. The title said "Sonny Munroe dates Chad Dylan Cooper." Dakota clicked it and there was a big written up story of how they were dating, with the same pictures as Tween Weekly. There was five hundred and sixty nine comments!

"Click of the Comments." Chad instructed. Dakota clicked. There were a whole bunch of "I hate that chick she stole my Chad." and stuff similar. She scrolled down the first page of comments, then there was one that said "Guys, did you seriously think you were going to marry CDC? No, leave this girl alone, she's only dating him. Its none of you businesses anyways." There was girls who were calling her names for even saying that. Sonny felt major appreciation for user Shopgirl6549.

"Chad, you need to marry this girl." She joked pointing to Shopgirl's comment, then she looked hurt with her own words.

_Wait, how would a sensitive boy act to a girlfriend being hurt with her own words….DAMN this is so hard!_

"But your ma Sonnay!" Chad laughed. Good save Chad, good save.

_Why thank you author person._

**Well I've decided to maybe stop agonizing you…even though the readers find it funny… so it's a maybe I'll still pop into your head when your thinking though.**

_Great._

Sonny grabbed Chad's hand and gave it a little squish.

"So what are we doing today Dakota?" Sonny asked.

"Flashbacks." Dakota smiled.

"What?" Chad asked severely confused.

"See everyone wasn't to get the scoop on Channy so I've decided to interview you for this website. You can tell is all about the time you first met, times when you felt things, you know, all that junk."

"Are you kidding me?" Chad groaned.

_What if I forget something and annoy Sonny! Dakota's not making this to easy._

"Nope." Dakota grabbed a notebook and a voice recorder. The notebook had prewritten questions on it.

"Okay, so when was the first time you met?" Dakota asked, pressing down the button on the recorder.

"My second day of work, He stole my yogurt." Sonny laughed.

"True that." Chad piped in.

"What was she wearing?"

"A fat suit and a weird cafeteria lady costume." He laughed at her. Dakota looked confused.

"A skit on So random!" Sonny explained.

"Ah." Dakota said nodding her head, " So, Chad, when was a time you got that feeling in your gut while around Sonny?" Sonny just looked intently at Chad.

"That's a little personal…"

"You know the deal." Dakota snapped.

"Fine, um when we went on a fake date and she cuddled really close to me because we were making a jerk jealous for being mean to Tawni Hart and my Sonshine." He smiled. Sonny smiled and looked away.

"What about you Sonny?" Dakota asked, obviously she would rather talk to Chad.

"Um, probably when Selena Gomez was going to play me on the Chad Dylan Cooper Story, and Chad told me that I had pretty hair because we were tying to show Selena Gomez how imperfect we were for each other…we sort of blew that didn't we?" Sonny laughed at Chad.

"I'll have to call her." Chad said.

"Are you going to call Camp hip hop's Selena Gomez right now! During our interview!" Dakota said nodding her head up and down eagerly.

"Uh, okay." Chad hit speed dial 4 and put his blackberry on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"I told you Chad! I told you I told you I told you! I knew you guys had feelings for each other! HA I am a relationship wizard aren't I!" Selena said excitedly into the phone.

"Hey to you too." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, where's Sonny I need to say 'I told you so!'" Selena exclaimed.

"Um, we are in the middle of an interview and your on speaker phone. Sonny's right here" Chad said.

"Hey Sonny, do you have something to say to me?"

"You were right Selena." she huffed.

"Yes I was! Well bye now, I'm filming a scene for my new movie." and the phone clicked off.

"Well that's all the time we have for today folks. Say bye guys."

"Bye!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Bye." Chad said.

The interview ended and Dakota spent the next hour showing them how to upload stuff on the computer they played back the interview, and Chad decided to just kiss Sonny whenever he heard something cute. There time was up and Dakota ordered one thing before they left.

"Tomorrow, I feel like being nice, tomorrow, you Chad Dylan Cooper, has to kiss me, then Sonny will get to stay on So Random!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hate me eh? Big cliff Hanger and you guys have to wait until tomorrow ( I think) for the next chapter. I'm starting school tomorrow so I have no idea when I will put up a new chapter but I'll try my very best! Please review I have a lot of hits but only 12 reviews? Seriously 600 and something hits and 216 visits! Anyways hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay just started school so its hard to find time to write! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and what has been completed as "Sonny With a Chance of Leaving." Okay, and you know what? I have just relised this chapter is pretty short :O If you really hate this chapter, please feel free to review about it and maybe when I have time I can make an alternat ending!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, your really expecting me to do this?" Chad asked, looking at Sonny.

"Well, if we still hated each other…no. But now that were going out…Channy can't live if I move back to Wisconsin." Sonny explained sitting beside Chad in the prop house. He grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on Sonny! You and I both know that you could just join the falls. Portlyn says that you joining the show would make our Channy name more famous then Zanessa!" He said popping his collar. He's love to be better then Zac Efron and his girlfriend.

"I could NEVER leave So Random! And you know it! Maybe I'd consider guest staring but I can never leave, its not right."

"Sonny! Your making me kiss a twelve year old?!" Chad exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Well, your trying to be nice…remember? I'd do it for you! Come on it would just be a peck, plus you can just picture its me you kissing!" Sonny laughed. Chad was too angry and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, due to his old ways with Sonny.

"Is that suppose to make it better?" he spat. He walked out the room and stormed, until he stopped about halfway towards Mackenzie Falls.

_I need to do this. Imagine life with my Sonnay? It would be so…dark. No more Son. Huh, I guess i__'__m giving a kiss to a twelve year old, and apologizing. UGH I hate this be nice thing!_

Chad ran back into the prop house, Sonny was gone. He ran up to Sonny's change room. He went to open the door, but it was locked. He heard faint, quite, crying, that most wouldn't hear but, like I said before, he had Chad-sonic hearing.

_Well no arguing with dat!_

**You are correct, no arguing with the author.**

_But your readers L-O-V-E it!_

**Right you are, but then I end up rambling and they get bored.**

_I know! Do you have like a obsessive compulsive disorder of rambling?_

**Chad, your just a meanie. I'm going to make you say something you don't want to...**

Chad meowed, but Sonny couldn't hear.

_AUTHOR! why!_

**The readers enjoy it.**

Back to the story...

Chad knocked softly on the door, "Sonny! Let me in."

"No! Just to let you know i'm breaking up with you because I know your going to try to be the dumper! But noooooo way your going to be the dumpee this time!" Sonny sobbed viscously. Chad's heart stopped, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I wasn't going to break up with you." He said with a cracked, pained, voice. It was quite the sobbing stopped, but only for a moment, Sonny could be pretty stubborn.

"Your still an ungrateful boyfriend who doesn't want me around!"

"Would an ungrateful boyfriend kiss a twelve year old for his girlfriend?" Chad asked, a smirk growing on his face. Chad and his charm. Sonny's crying stopped, she walked towards the door and opened it a little, revealing puffy red eyes, and half her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, Sonny, really." he said his famous line, but, not with smugness, but with all the niceness he could input, he did, like I said, try to commit to being nice. Sonny opened the door and gave Chad a hug.

_That stupid electricity firework feeling! It should be gone know...but HECK I love it! _Sonny thought.

They just stood hugging, and Chad held up her head and kissed her passionately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Dakota, we need to get this over with!" Chad pleated as she sat at her desk in front of a mirror, deciding which lip gloss to use.

"Wait! What about raspberry, how do you feel about that one?" This was about the 20th time Dakota had asked about lip gloss flavour.

"Yes! Love it!" Chad lied while using fake excitement.

"Well, I don't think I like that one...hmmm what do you think about citrus?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Where's the bathroom again?" He asked.

"Down the hall." Dakota pointed out of her room. Chad ran down the hall and smacked into the one, the only, Mr. Condor!

"Chad, watch yourself Sun! Can't have one of my favourite actors getting hurt!" He huffed.

_One of his favourites? I thought I was his only favourite!_

"Thanks sir." he mumbled.

"So what brings you to my house?" he asked. He was in a particularly a good mood.

"Dakota. She wanted to hang out with me and Sonny." Chad lied.

"Ah! Sonny Munroe! Love that girl, she boosted up ratings so high!" he bumbled. All Chad could think was WHAT!

"But...you are firing her?!" He half asked half explained.

"I would never fire Sonny! It would be the same as firing you off of Mackenzie Falls! What gave you that idea?!" Chad's mind was in a blur.

_Sonny's not getting fired! This was set up... WOAH he just said Sonny's acting is as good as mine! HA! She's not THAT good CDC could act circles around my Sonnay!_

"Um, well, I got to go!" Chad ran back into the room. He stared around like he was in a new place that he had never seen before.

"Come on Chad, I choose Luscious Cookies and Cream." Dakota said seductively.

"More like Cookies and Scream." Sonny muttered under her breath. Chad had the most perfect idea.

"Okay." He said. he walked up to her, bent down and was only approximately 3 Centimetres away from her face when he said.

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! HAHAHA I KNOW YOU FAKED SONNY BEING FIRED!" He yelled. She backed away looking shocked.

"No! no no no!" She argued.

"I was just talking to your dad, he says that he would never fire Sonny!"

"He was lying!"

"Really, Dakota, really?" He asked.

"No, your right." she huffed, sitting onto her chair, "But I can get you fired! So you better..."

"Pfft, we'd just show your dad the text message you sent me saying I was fired and tell his the beautiful story..." Sonny cut in. Dakota was silenced. Sonny and Chad waved by to her and ran back outside. The drove away to lookout mountain for celebration. Sonny wasn't being fired, so she had a great career. Sonny is dating no other then Chad Dylan Cooper, heartthrob and her love. Sonny was great friends with her cast mates, she was living in Hollywood! Could she ask for anymore?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my story. It was great writing it and thank you for reviewing and favouriting! I am thinking of possibly writing "The Latest Buzz" fanfic over next break from school, so subscribe to me for an alert on possibly more Sonny With a Chance and more! Sorry for majorly fluff ending!**

-Sarahsota


End file.
